Songs of Innocence
Songs of Innocence is the second episode of Season 6 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on June 9th, 2015. Summary After having escaped from the dollhouse, the girls are still recovering from what happened there in the hospital. Aria is convinced that Andrew is Charles, while the others aren’t so sure. Spencer tells them that they can’t tell the police, because if it's true, the police will know if they're telling the truth or not. She adds that the police will find out.The scene then cuts to Toby tackling Andrew in the woods, where the latter begs "Please don't, listen to me." Toby isn't interested in listening to anything Andrew has to say and punches him in the stomach. Another cop, Toby's partner Lorenzo, shows up at the scene. Toby asks him to walk away and give him and Andrew a few minutes alone, but the cop tells Toby to do his job and Andrew is arrested. Meanwhile, Alison asks Kenneth if there is a Charles DiLaurentis in the family. Kenneth immediately says "there is no Charles DiLaurentis in this family", causing Alison to say that whoever told her that must have been wrong. Emily goes into Sara Harvey’s room and, thinking Sara is asleep, starts to walk out before hearing her say "I'm not asleep." Emily and Sara talk and Emily asks Sara how she ended up in the dollhouse. Sara tells her that she ran away from home; she was a in a parking lot near Rosewood and either someone hit her on the head or she hit her head, she doesn't remember what happened, and then she woke up in the dollhouse. Emily then asks Sara if she saw who hit her or heard his voice, but Sara ignores her and says she is tired. Toby tells Spencer that they arrested Andrew Campbell. He tells her that they tracked him all over Tyler State Park and that they have been chasing him ever since they found the prison van atCampbell Apple Farm, his uncle's farm. Spencer wants to know if Andrew confessed. Toby replies that "if he is smart he will because the town doesn't need any more trials", to which Spencer agrees. While still at the hospital, Emily speaks to her dad on the phone, assuring him that she is fine. Pam Fields says she wants to leave the hospital, but Emily wants to stop by Sara’s room. However, Pam informs Emily that Sara's mom came to pick her up. Hanna comes into her room and has a flashback from her room in the dollhouse. Hanna sees that some of her room’s wallpaper is coming off. Meanwhile, in the Montgomery household, Ella and Aria talk and hug each other. Ella tells Aria that all the parents agreed that the girls don't need to talk to the police until they are ready. Aria immediately says that she is ready and that she will talk to the police that day, as she is afraid that Andrew will get out. She doesn't want Andrew to hurt anyone again. Aria opens her window and has a flashback from the dollhouse of when she tries to escape but finds a concrete wall instead of the outdoors. Veronica tells Spencer that there is little chance that Mona may be charged for faking her death. Spencer tells Veronica that the hospital left out one of her prescriptions; however, Veronica informs her that she asked them to not give the anti-anxiety drug to Spencer so as not to trigger her drug addiction. Spencer argues with her and tells her that the hospital gave them to her and she needs them to sleep. Veronica thinks that she just wants the drugs, she doesn't need them, causing Spencer to get angry and say sarcastically "Wow, I really am back home". At Emily’s house, Emily goes into the attic and opens a portable closet and takes out her dad’s army coat. She looks in the mirror and puts it on. She goes to a safe with a combination key. She successfully cracks the safe and finds her father's rifles and guns in it. Spencer can’t sleep, so she tosses around in her bed and has a flashback from the dollhouse, where she is in a room with her wrists held down by restraints. In front of her are a photo of each of the girls with buttons near each photo. She has to pick one of her friends, or else A plays a loud siren. There is a countdown and Spencer presses one of the buttons (Aria) and hears her friend's screams. She gets out of bed and puts a boot in the way of the door so it doesn't close. Alison talks to Spencer and tells her that her father said there is no Charles. Spencer simply states that her dad is lying. Alison asks Spencer if she wants to go to the police with her Charles theory but Spencer tells her that she doesn't want to walk into the police station with any more theories and that the cops should figure it out. Ali says "Figure what out? That I am somehow related to someone named Charles DiLaurentis who really is Andrew Campbell? What do you think happened? Goblins snuck into the Campbell house and switched babies on them?" Spencer cruelly retorts "We both know that there are more conventional ways somebody can end up with more than two parents: that's how you and I got to share a brother", causing Ali to turn away from her and stay silent. Spencer then thanks Alison for getting them out of the dollhouse and hands her some juice, causing Alison to say that Spencer would have done the same for her. Aria and Ezra bump into each other at The Brew, while Aria is setting up her camera. Ezra is about to leave, when Aria tells him that she would like some company, so he stays. She asks him if she remembered to thank him for saving her life and he says that she did but he is still waiting on a "Thank You" card, causing her to say that she's looking for the right one: maybe one with little kittens on it. They have a chat and Ezra asks if she is okay. Aria replies that she will be. He then tells her that she has an advantage over the others because she can put it on paper. She says that doesn't want to and that she wants a wall between "before" and "after". Emily is at a firing range and is shooting at a target. Meanwhile, Hanna has torn off all the wallpaper in her room and is packing up her things. She wants to give her room a different look. Caleb asks her what happened in her room down at th dollhouse and Hanna sterly replies "that wasn't my room, this is my room", then asks if he's going to help her or not and he says he'll do anything she wants him to. Lorenzo and Toby are chatting when Alison walks over. Toby introduces Lorenzo to Alison and Toby and Ali have a heated conversation about what happened. Toby says that the girls went through a lot, causing Ali to say that they all did and that she's glad it's over. After a moment of awkward silence, Alison says bye to Lorenzo and that she'll see Toby later and leaves. Caleb helps Hanna take her mattress down the stairs as Ashley comes into the house. Hanna tells Ashley she wanted a change and she is tired of her old stuff. Hanna says that she can’t look at the furniture anymore and that it is ruined. Ashley nervously keeps glancing at Caleb while talking to Hanna, angering her. Ashley asks her how the furniture is ruined and Hanna says she just wants a change, then asks if it makes her crazy for getting what she wants. Emily sneaks back into her house but Pam is waiting for her. Emily took her father’s gun and practiced with it at the gun range. Emily’s mum gets angry with her and tells her that it’s really dangerous for her to use a gun without an adult. Emily’s mom asks her if she wants to talk about what happened in the dollhouse and Emily says she doesn't. Emily spoke to Paige and told her not to come back to Rosewood and that she was fine, because she doesn't want to get Paige involved with the ‘A’ situation again since she's safe in California. Hanna is in her room when Ashley comes in. Hanna tells her she wants to get rid of everything in her room. Ashley asks her if she wants to meet up with Aria, Emily and Spencer to go shopping for some new things and Hanna says that she doesn't want to go out with them. Ashley says "but they’re you’re friends", causing Hanna to say "that doesn't mean I have to be with them every second." Ashley says to her "Caleb told me you were in your room" and she says "that isn't my room, this is my room". Ashley asked her what happened in that room? She says "he just played games with us" and, when Ashley asks "what kind of games?", Hanna says "Truth or dare, who do you love more: me or her?, who deserves water today: you or somebody else? You decide or you lose your turn and somebody else gets to pick: lots and lots of games". Ashley tells her that she can have whatever she wants for her room and hugs her. Ella and Aria visit the police station. A woman questions Aria, asking her if she actually saw Andrew’s face anytime she was in the dollhouse. Aria says that she did see him, but he wore a mask all the time. The lady informs Ella and Aria that although a police has a lot of evidence against Andrew, it's all circumstancial since no one actually saw his face and hence there is no eye witness. Aria then says "I did see his face", but it is clear that she is lying and nobody believes her. Spencer and Toby have a picnic. Toby now seems doubtful that Andrew is A/Charles, since no one would hold on to such overwhelming evidence for the police to find instead of destroying it. This causes Spencer to get upset. Toby wants to know what happened to her in the dollhouse, but Spencer doesn't want to share the details with him. Emily is at the gun range again and she has a flashback from inside the dollhouse. She is in a room similar to the one Spencer was in. 'A' plays a loud siren and forces her to pick one of her friends; she clicks on all the switches and hears a scream. After she puts the gun down, someone places a hand on her arm and Pam is there. At church, Alison spots Lorenzo. After the sevice is over, Alison rushes out and Lorenzo chases after her. The two have a chat about how they used to go to church when they were young, but then stopped. Alison then tells him that she has to go and runs off. Before she leaves, Lorenzo assures her that he won't tell anyone that he saw her at church. Alison asks why he thinks she doesn't want people to know she goes to church. He replies that he doesn't know why, but he does know that she doesn't want anyone knowing. Emily and Pam arrive back home and Pam is livid, asking how Emily could go back there when she specifically told Emily not to. Emily says "You said that I couldn't use Dad's gun, so I rented one". Pam tells Emily that you never bring anger to a shooting range, and Emily unconvincingly tells her mom that she's not. Pam yells "I saw you, Emily!", causing Emily to become sad and ask how long they were really down there. Pam said it was longer than three weeks, and Emily asked if her mom saw Sara's eyes because she did. Emily says that Sara was down there for years, and it showed, then asks what would have happened if it had been her down there for that long. Pam tries to console Emily, saying that the one who did this to them is behind bars, but Emily replies that this doesn't mean there are no more bad people in the world. Pam simply tells her that a gun is not going to change anything. Emily tearfully tells her that she knows this, she just wanted to take some of her fear away and he two share a hug. Aria meets up with Spencer in Aria's house. Aria regretfully tells Spencer about her lie to the police about seeing Andrew in the dollhouse to the police. The two discuss how the case against Andrew isn't as concrete as they'd hoped. Aria thanks Spencer for coming over and Spencer is glad that she called her. Aria then apologizes to Spencer, but a puzzled Spencer asks Aria why she is apologetic. Aria ignores her question and trlls her about Hanna's suggestion that they should go to scholl the next day. Before Spencer can reply, Aria gets called away by her mother. After Aria leaves, Spencer spots Aria's medicines across the room. She picks up Aria's anti-anxiety medication and looks at it thoughtfully. In Hanna's room, Caleb readies an air mattress for Hanna to sleep in. Caleb tells Hanna that she's the bravest person he's ever met, but Hanna doesn't think so. He consoles her, saying that she will get through this with help from her friends, and Hanna admits that she cannot even look them in the eye. Caleb assures her that she will recover. At The Brew, Alison runs into Lorenzo and apologizes to him for being ruse to him at church. She admits that she is embarrassed about people finding out that she goes to church. She is sure that people will either think she's at church for show or that she went crazy in jail. Lorenzo simply offer Alison some food and Alison accepts and sits down beside him. Hanna had fallen asleep while Caleb holds her. Ashley comes to check in on them. She asks Caleb to stay while Hanna sleeps. She them sits down beside them. At Aria's house, Aria is taking photos when her mother walks in. Ella wants to know about Aria's impulsive act at the police station. Ella informs her that after rescuing the girls, the police told the parents what the dollhouse was like, though not in detail. Ella tells Aria that everyone wants the person who did this to them punished, and Aria is stubborn that it has to be Andrew. Ella simply tells her that she is smart and wise, indirectly saying that she should think twice before throwing around accusations. Later that night, Emily looks out the window in her room. She puts on her father's jacket and walks outside. She hears something in the distance and sees a figure, revealed to be Sara. Sara thinks that her mother liked the attention and sympathy she got when Sara was missing and that her coming home changed everything, so she ran away. She even says that she should have stayed in the hole, but Emily disagrees. Pam tells Sara that she can stay, but they have to call her mother, causing Sara to cryptically say "You can try". Emily tells Sara that the person responsible was arrested. However, Sara isn't sure that Andrew is Charles. She asks Emily "Are you sure it's him?" and Emily looks at her in shock. The episode ends with Spencer holding a pill in her hand, the one she stole from Aria. Veronica comes into her bedroom and asks if she's gotten any sleep, to which Spencer says she hasn't. Veronica suggests the two watch a movie on the couch until they fall asleep, causing Spencer to say "okay" and Veronica kisses her cheek. A four way phone call soon occurs with the Liars, although we don't hear what they say, and we see Andrew is being interrogated by the woman who earlier questioned Aria. The last thing we see is Alison sitting in her room, looking at an old family photo album with some pictures missing. Notes *Andrew is arrested for the abduction of the Liars and Sara Harvey. *Sara reveals that the day she was abducted, two years ago, she ran away from home. By the end of the episode, Sara again runs away from home and shows up at Emily's doorstep as Sara feels that her mother doesn't want her back. *Alison asks her father who Charles DiLaurentis, but he quickly dismisses her, saying that there is no Charles in the family. *A new character, Lorenzo is introduced. He is Toby's partner. *Aria, sure that Andrew is 'A', lies to the police that she saw Andrew's face while in the dollhouse, but fails to convince them. *Spencer steals an anti-anxiety pill from Aria since her mother refuses to provide her with the medication, afraid that it will cause a relapse of Spencer's pill addiction. *Hanna tears her room apart and thows out the furniture in her room as it reminds her too much of the dollhouse. *Emily steals her father's gun and sneaks into the the gun range to practice her shooting as an outlet for her anger. But her mother catches her and Emily finally breaks down in front of her. Title and Background *"Songs of Innocence" is the first part of the title, "Songs of Innocence and Experience", an illustrated collection of poems by William Blake. **"Songs of Innocence" was originally a complete work first printed in 1789. It is a conceptual collection of 19 poems, engraved with artwork. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal (credited only) *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Brandon W. Jones as Andrew Campbell *Jim Abele as Kenneth DiLaurentis *Dre Davis as Sara Harvey *Travis Winfrey as Lorenzo Calderon *Bonnie Root as Lawyer Trivia *The table read was on March 31, 2015. *This episode and the next episode was filmed simultaneously. Source *Filming began April 2, 2015 and wrapped April 21, 2015. *The episode was watched by 2.13 million viewers. *On July 8th 2015 Marlene addressed the rumor of leaked spoilers for the rest of the season as false.Source Quotes Featured Music *"I Go On" by The Woodbine Sessions - (Emily tries on her dad's army fatigue jacket and then opens his gun safe). *"Used to It" by The Young Wild - (Aria thanks Ezra for rescuing her, then he asks if she's going okay and suggests she uses her talents as a writer to cope with her recent ordeal). *"Take Shelter" by Delta Spirit - (At The Brew, Lorenzo eats as he reads when Alison comes over and explains that she's worried what people might think about her attending church). *"Returning Fire With Fire" by Mindy Smith - (Emily looks out her window and notices something outside. Putting on her fathers army fatigue jacket she goes outside and finds Sara hiding in the bushes). *"Give Us a Little Love" by Fallulah - (End montage: Emily calls the other girls and fills them in on what Sara told her; Andrew is questioned by a detective in interrogation room; Alison looks at an old family photo album). Gallery Behind the Scenes 11055767 667525103352432 1745793077 n.jpg Songsofinnocence602PLL.jpg 11111354_407802692732945_866628189_n.jpg 10471882_1590565414536945_487681755_n.jpg 11049270_1563085273950696_2098323188_n.jpg CBoEfBvUIAA6X4o.jpg 928629_900328646656623_915540928_n.jpg 11085036_527263117412928_1114575860_n.jpg 924699_890334564342015_1181616994_n.jpg 11055848_1598959977015709_242062055_n.jpg 11093015_1563375390611905_782663790_n.jpg 11084920_364192990441364_48889991_n.jpg CB66cdUUEAAoVEL.jpg 11116813_951248794907507_883172186_n.jpg 11084635_298475207098920_1759700007_n.jpg CCA3JTLWAAA1eDn.jpg Tumblr_nmhv64wF1F1qiin6uo1_500.jpg CCFpCpkVIAAfwaa.jpg CCGvBV5WEAAhUZQ.jpg 1971432_1401920873460135_833640536_n.jpg 11116699_1423204001318585_256473542_n.jpg 11078722_1648051255432096_369338226_n.jpg 11085202_1590585034559631_159745985_n.jpg 11084726_1562055597389231_988936782_n.jpg 11095617_922950791069584_922960338_n.jpg 11098669_1635073826727123_776093825_n.jpg 11142799_924993524198252_808015365_n.jpg 10584685_473988732753482_675748978_n.jpg 11098338_1609782202570445_1815394915_n.jpg 11098225_986824148001864_479323020_n.jpg 11101976_1419605265015983_1252393476_n.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-13-12-25-27-1.png 11095614_822255794512606_193225884_n.jpg 11078337_1568235176764281_1440362290_n.jpg 11117067_353095114880161_369668384_n.jpg 10554097_982155951809333_891071368_n.jpg 11142115_919230431441583_167168069_n.jpg 11116853_774267032686467_519106342_n.jpg 10553989_1569572273295803_407457688_n.jpg 11123733_683383898439366_346759193_n.jpg 11015568_1439365603023152_461963544_n.jpg 1516325_823564467724632_1608190210_n.jpg 928839_429596183867488_1112147255_n.jpg CCk7bRyVEAAQ2q-.jpg CCkywiFVEAAsUcW.jpg 11142382_1546652825597477_781839907_n.jpg 10724758_1612454425634099_700198343_n.jpg Tumblr_nmtjm1WeWa1qiin6uo1_500.jpg CClme1kXIAA1HwK.jpg 11085167_1619212131657940_159207135_n.jpg CCrM4g7UsAAGfoX.jpg 11098661_1601279033474903_2013088395_n.jpg 924440_446861862139150_1196271328_n.jpg 928621_823762291039792_2034289160_n.jpg CCr3-rlUkAABqF9.jpg CCr3-rrUIAAVuEC.jpg CCr-71vUMAEgJ3H.jpg 10584685_1642856842610688_1899267023_n.jpg 11055915_299824933521179_1012594233_n.jpg CCtFG1TUMAAGxYP.jpg CCtFG9QVEAA3eml.jpg CCtFV_JVIAAXpmF.jpg CCtFG1cUMAAMad-.jpg 10832241_1568749920070827_1485962546_n.jpg 11116908_1615061015384255_202231821_n.jpg 11116934_1606538672925253_7992510_n.jpg CCx8EzrVIAAGLVr.jpg CC0y4CsUUAADd3b.jpg CC0y4CiUkAAHzYR.jpg CC0y4CZUIAAWOsT.jpg 11098213_573303166106517_914648358_n.jpg 11123739_906035919448480_820573214_n.jpg CC1G1kZVAAAr0mB.jpg 11142177_973990415945177_1034540030_n.jpg CC2CeItVAAAOkLw.jpg 10467705_1584025325204507_951671817_n.jpg 11101981_869447533128157_2112106707_n.jpg 11078713_1573988636210049_859558600_n.jpg 11142290_1420403814934066_1623225262_n.jpg 11142846_367364500139125_2107880171_n.jpg 928678_458887144258657_576103046_n.jpg 11142929_745307955585293_30892524_n.jpg 11142354_407942146057538_2035118994_n.jpg 11093031_339517422924532_2082735257_n.jpg 928822_339634816237556_166270691_n.jpg 10684015_1587018251554036_1317313291_n.jpg 11116650_1570330356570874_1298892262_n.jpg 11094461_813747325379377_1389071879_n.jpg 11117031_1576920382596971_779432875_n.jpg 11142186_817274898355103_268122871_n.jpg CDJzeRMWEAAVv2S.jpg Tumblr_nn6lf0VAHE1qiin6uo1_500.jpg 11085014_1580417098907539_1461346202_n.jpg 11111341_1428810590757622_1770877947_n.jpg 11078520_1565037030413704_1944887556_n.jpg 11116647_1068837839810598_1485619760_n.jpg 11137899_100234430310335_1044047932_n.jpg IMG_20150605_150123.jpg 11327882_406316719561044_1606624128_n.jpg IMG_20150610_115259.jpg IMG_20150717_151544.jpg IMG_20150717_151546.jpg IMG_20150717_151549.jpg IMG_20150717_151550.jpg Promotional 6x02-01.jpg 6x02-02.jpg 6x02-03.jpg 6x02-04.jpg 6x02-05.jpg 6x02-06.jpg 6x02-07.jpg 6x02-08.jpg 6x02-09.jpg 6x02-10.jpg 6x02-11.jpg 6x02-12.jpg 6x02-13.jpg 6x02-14.jpg 6x02-15.jpg 6x02-16.jpg 6x02-17.jpg 6x02-18.jpg 6x02-19.jpg 6x02-20.jpg Screencaps 6x02_001.jpg 6x02_002.jpg 6x02_003.jpg 6x02_004.jpg 6x02_005.jpg 6x02_006.jpg 6x02_007.jpg 6x02_008.jpg 6x02_009.jpg 6x02_010.jpg 6x02_011.jpg 6x02_012.jpg 6x02_013.jpg 6x02_014.jpg 6x02_015.jpg 6x02_016.jpg 6x02_017.jpg 6x02_018.jpg 6x02_019.jpg 6x02_020.jpg 6x02_021.jpg 6x02_022.jpg 6x02_023.jpg 6x02_024.jpg 6x02_025.jpg 6x02_026.jpg 6x02_027.jpg 6x02_028.jpg 6x02_029.jpg 6x02_030.jpg 6x02_031.jpg 6x02_032.jpg 6x02_033.jpg 6x02_034.jpg 6x02_035.jpg 6x02_036.jpg 6x02_037.jpg 6x02_038.jpg 6x02_039.jpg 6x02_040.jpg 6x02_041.jpg 6x02_042.jpg 6x02_043.jpg 6x02_044.jpg 6x02_045.jpg 6x02_046.jpg 6x02_047.jpg 6x02_048.jpg 6x02_049.jpg 6x02_050.jpg 6x02_051.jpg 6x02_052.jpg 6x02_053.jpg 6x02_054.jpg 6x02_055.jpg 6x02_056.jpg 6x02_057.jpg 6x02_058.jpg 6x02_059.jpg 6x02_060.jpg 6x02_061.jpg 6x02_062.jpg 6x02_063.jpg 6x02_064.jpg 6x02_065.jpg 6x02_066.jpg 6x02_067.jpg 6x02_068.jpg 6x02_069.jpg 6x02_070.jpg 6x02_071.jpg 6x02_072.jpg 6x02_073.jpg 6x02_074.jpg 6x02_075.jpg 6x02_076.jpg 6x02_077.jpg 6x02_078.jpg 6x02_079.jpg 6x02_080.jpg 6x02_081.jpg 6x02_082.jpg 6x02_083.jpg 6x02_084.jpg 6x02_085.jpg 6x02_086.jpg 6x02_087.jpg 6x02_088.jpg 6x02_089.jpg 6x02_090.jpg 6x02_091.jpg 6x02_092.jpg 6x02_093.jpg 6x02_094.jpg 6x02_095.jpg 6x02_096.jpg 6x02_097.jpg 6x02_098.jpg 6x02_099.jpg 6x02_100.jpg 6x02_101.jpg 6x02_102.jpg 6x02_103.jpg 6x02_104.jpg 6x02_105.jpg 6x02_106.jpg 6x02_107.jpg 6x02_108.jpg 6x02_109.jpg 6x02_110.jpg 6x02_111.jpg 6x02_112.jpg 6x02_113.jpg 6x02_114.jpg 6x02_115.jpg 6x02_116.jpg 6x02_117.jpg 6x02_118.jpg 6x02_119.jpg 6x02_120.jpg 6x02_121.jpg 6x02_122.jpg 6x02_123.jpg 6x02_124.jpg 6x02_125.jpg 6x02_126.jpg 6x02_127.jpg 6x02_128.jpg 6x02_129.jpg 6x02_130.jpg 6x02_131.jpg 6x02_132.jpg 6x02_133.jpg 6x02_134.jpg 6x02_135.jpg 6x02_136.jpg 6x02_137.jpg 6x02_138.jpg 6x02_139.jpg 6x02_140.jpg 6x02_141.jpg 6x02_142.jpg 6x02_143.jpg 6x02_144.jpg 6x02_145.jpg 6x02_146.jpg 6x02_147.jpg 6x02_148.jpg 6x02_149.jpg 6x02_150.jpg 6x02_151.jpg 6x02_152.jpg 6x02_153.jpg 6x02_154.jpg 6x02_155.jpg 6x02_156.jpg 6x02_157.jpg 6x02_158.jpg 6x02_159.jpg 6x02_160.jpg 6x02_161.jpg 6x02_162.jpg 6x02_163.jpg 6x02_164.jpg 6x02_165.jpg 6x02_166.jpg 6x02_167.jpg 6x02_168.jpg 6x02_169.jpg 6x02_170.jpg 6x02_171.jpg 6x02_172.jpg 6x02_173.jpg 6x02_174.jpg 6x02_175.jpg 6x02_176.jpg 6x02_177.jpg 6x02_178.jpg 6x02_179.jpg 6x02_180.jpg 6x02_181.jpg 6x02_182.jpg 6x02_183.jpg 6x02_184.jpg 6x02_185.jpg 6x02_186.jpg 6x02_187.jpg 6x02_188.jpg 6x02_189.jpg 6x02_190.jpg 6x02_191.jpg 6x02_192.jpg 6x02_193.jpg 6x02_194.jpg 6x02_195.jpg 6x02_196.jpg 6x02_197.jpg 6x02_198.jpg 6x02_199.jpg 6x02_200.jpg 6x02_201.jpg 6x02_202.jpg 6x02_203.jpg 6x02_204.jpg 6x02_205.jpg 6x02_206.jpg 6x02_207.jpg 6x02_208.jpg 6x02_209.jpg 6x02_210.jpg 6x02_211.jpg 6x02_212.jpg 6x02_213.jpg 6x02_214.jpg 6x02_215.jpg 6x02_216.jpg 6x02_217.jpg 6x02_218.jpg 6x02_219.jpg 6x02_220.jpg 6x02_221.jpg 6x02_222.jpg 6x02_223.jpg 6x02_224.jpg 6x02_225.jpg 6x02_226.jpg 6x02_227.jpg 6x02_228.jpg 6x02_229.jpg 6x02_230.jpg 6x02_231.jpg 6x02_232.jpg 6x02_233.jpg 6x02_234.jpg 6x02_235.jpg 6x02_236.jpg 6x02_237.jpg 6x02_238.jpg 6x02_239.jpg 6x02_240.jpg 6x02_241.jpg 6x02_242.jpg 6x02_243.jpg 6x02_244.jpg 6x02_245.jpg 6x02_246.jpg 6x02_247.jpg 6x02_248.jpg 6x02_249.jpg 6x02_250.jpg 6x02_251.jpg 6x02_252.jpg 6x02_253.jpg 6x02_254.jpg 6x02_255.jpg 6x02_256.jpg 6x02_257.jpg 6x02_258.jpg 6x02_259.jpg 6x02_260.jpg 6x02_261.jpg 6x02_262.jpg 6x02_263.jpg 6x02_264.jpg 6x02_265.jpg 6x02_266.jpg 6x02_267.jpg 6x02_268.jpg 6x02_269.jpg 6x02_270.jpg 6x02_271.jpg 6x02_272.jpg 6x02_273.jpg 6x02_274.jpg 6x02_275.jpg 6x02_276.jpg 6x02_277.jpg 6x02_278.jpg 6x02_279.jpg 6x02_280.jpg 6x02_281.jpg 6x02_282.jpg 6x02_283.jpg 6x02_284.jpg 6x02_285.jpg 6x02_286.jpg 6x02_287.jpg 6x02_288.jpg 6x02_289.jpg 6x02_290.jpg 6x02_291.jpg 6x02_292.jpg 6x02_293.jpg 6x02_294.jpg 6x02_295.jpg 6x02_296.jpg 6x02_297.jpg 6x02_298.jpg 6x02_299.jpg 6x02_300.jpg 6x02_301.jpg 6x02_302.jpg 6x02_303.jpg 6x02_304.jpg 6x02_305.jpg 6x02_306.jpg 6x02_307.jpg 6x02_308.jpg 6x02_309.jpg 6x02_310.jpg 6x02_311.jpg 6x02_312.jpg 6x02_313.jpg 6x02_314.jpg 6x02_315.jpg 6x02_316.jpg 6x02_317.jpg 6x02_318.jpg 6x02_319.jpg 6x02_320.jpg 6x02_321.jpg 6x02_322.jpg 6x02_323.jpg 6x02_324.jpg 6x02_325.jpg 6x02_326.jpg 6x02_327.jpg 6x02_328.jpg 6x02_329.jpg 6x02_330.jpg 6x02_331.jpg 6x02_332.jpg 6x02_333.jpg 6x02_334.jpg 6x02_335.jpg 6x02_336.jpg 6x02_337.jpg 6x02_338.jpg 6x02_339.jpg 6x02_340.jpg 6x02_341.jpg 6x02_342.jpg 6x02_343.jpg 6x02_344.jpg 6x02_345.jpg 6x02_346.jpg 6x02_347.jpg 6x02_348.jpg 6x02_349.jpg 6x02_350.jpg 6x02_351.jpg 6x02_352.jpg 6x02_353.jpg 6x02_354.jpg 6x02_355.jpg 6x02_356.jpg 6x02_357.jpg 6x02_358.jpg 6x02_359.jpg 6x02_360.jpg 6x02_361.jpg 6x02_362.jpg 6x02_363.jpg 6x02_364.jpg 6x02_365.jpg 6x02_366.jpg 6x02_367.jpg 6x02_368.jpg Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars 6x02 Promo - "Songs of Innocence"|6x02 Official Promo Pretty Little Liars 6x02 AUSTRALIAN Promo - "Songs of Innocence"|Australian Promo Pretty Little Liars- 6x02 CANADIAN Promo - "Songs of Innocence"|Canadian Promo Pretty Little Liars 6x02 Sneak Peek 1 "Songs Of Innocence"|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars 6x02 Sneak Peek -2 "Songs Of Innocence"|Sneak Peek #2 Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:6A